


For Better or For Worse, 'Til Death Do Us Part

by yourlittlesechenist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlesechenist/pseuds/yourlittlesechenist
Summary: Gusto lang ng ng horseman ng kamatayan ng makakasama sa imortal na buhay ngunit mapait ang tadhana sa kanya.





	For Better or For Worse, 'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you the MODS for the patience. Thank you thank you!

“Sohyeon, my love, wake up.”

“Sohyeon.. I’m here. Wake up my love…”

“Sohyeon….”

The young boy woke up again in the middle of the night while clutching his favorite bear plushie, with that dream that made him rush to his parents’ room.

“Mama, Papa…”

“Baekhyun anak… yun na naman ba?”

“Opo.”

∞∞∞∞∞

Almost 400 years ago, Injo, the 16th king of the Joseon dynasty, did the most difficult decision in his whole life. 

Their forces are weak because of Admiral Yi Gwals rebellion. They had no troops in the north borders to protect the country because most of the men followed Yi Gwals orders, and that is to rebel against the king. 

King Injo does not wish to surrender to the Qing Dynasty of China but the circumstances is leaving him no choice. Until one night, the palaces high shaman, Lady Min Nok Young, personally visited the king. 

Your majesty, I know a way on how we will deal with this. The high shaman said. The tired king raised his head to look at her, hoping to get something.  
Say your intentions, Min Nok Young. I do not have time for riddles. He said.  
Your majesty, we can ask help from the four horsemen. The high shaman said which made the king sharpen his small eyes.   
Nonesense. Those horsemen are legends. The king spats, lowly getting annoyed of the high shaman whos just spurting nonsense things. He doesnt need fictional people. He needs a real solution.  
They are not, your majesty. I can call them and ask for help if you want. 

The king sat on his throne and began to think about the idea that the high shaman gave.

Yes, he knew about the four horsemen. It was an old legend his mother, the queen dowager told him when he was just a young boy. 

An old legend about four powerful men that can cause utter chaos. Famine, war, pestilence and death.

As the king raise his head to give his decision to the high shaman, his eldest son, the crown prince Sohyeon barged into the throne room.

The old king smiled upon seeing his eldest. His very beautiful son made out of sunshine. His successor. 

Your highness. The high shaman greeted the crown prince. He looked at the old lady and proceeded to his father.   
Father, I have the need to talk to you. the crown prince said after putting down the scrolls he brought on the table.   
Crown Prince, I still need to talk to the high shaman. You can come back later. And bring Grand Prince Bongrim with you. the king ordered. The crown prince nodded and left the throne room.  
Your majesty, do you already have a decision?   
Call them. I will not surrender to the Qing Dynasty. 

\---------------------------

Why is father asking for me? You are the crown prince, hyung! the young Grand Prince Bongrim said. He is sulking after his Sohyeon hyung went to his quarters saying that their father wants him to come.  
Maybe you did not attend your lessons with the Swordsman Ahn yesterday, thats why. The younger prince pouted. 

Crown Prince Sohyeon continued to tease his younger brother until a eunuch called for the two of them. 

Your Majesty. The two princes greeted their father with a bow that made the old king smile.   
I have summoned you two to tell that Im going to send you in the western world in the meantime. You two are not safe in here. You will leave tomorrow. He said before standing up and walking in front of the two princes.  
Dont worry. You will both come back when the war is over. 

\------------------------------

The night after the two princes left, the king visited Euigyong Hall to talk to the high shaman. He brought the things Lady Min had requested. 

Euigyeong Hall is very dark as soon as the king stepped inside. The smell of incense is evident.

King Injo handed the things the high shaman requested. 

You can never open your eyes and look around, your majesty while the ritual is going on. I will tell you when you will open your eyes. Do not listen to anybody but me. 

The king closed his eyes and the ritual started.

He can hear the high shaman saying words that he cannot understand. And the smell of rotting corpses is engulfing the room. He can hear voices telling him to open his eyes. 

Its getting hot.

Like the room is burning but he can hear no fire.

You can open your eyes now, Your Majesty.

4 men dressed in black robes appeared in front of the king. Like the one the king is wearing. Their hair are long, long enough to reach their waists. And their eyes. 

Their eyes are not normal. They are in different colors just like how it was described in the legends.

The tallest man, the horseman of death, possesses a pair of gray eyes who goes by the name of Chanyeol. The man beside the one with the gray eyes has a pair of purple colored eyes, the horseman of war, is named Kai. On his left stood a man with a dandelion pair of eyes named Chen, the horseman of pestilence and the last man, the horseman of famine, who has red ones is named Yixing.

He cannot believe it. All those legends are true. 

Your majesty, they are the four horsemen. The high shaman said.  
What do you want, mortal king? the horseman of famine, Yixing asked.   
To win against the Manchus. He said bravely. 

Thats what he wanted. He doesnt want to surrender to Hong Taiji of Qing Dynasty. Hes a king. He will not surrender.

The Manchus are my people. I cannot help you. the horseman of famine said and vanished in plain sight. 

The king sighed. 

Do not expect from Yixing. We will help you, mortal king. The horseman of war said, never leaving his gaze on the old king.  
“But we will ask for a payment.” It was the horseman of pestilence.  
“What is it?”   
“I want your eldest son to be my consort.” The horseman of death said. 

∞∞∞∞∞

“Kuya Baek bilis na! Male-late na tayo! Ano ba yan! reklamo ni Sehun. Graduation kase nito sa PICC ngayon. At syempre stage cousin si Baekhyun, sya yung taga picture. 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung regalong DSLR ni tita Oh nung gumraduate sya last year bag sumakay sa sasakyan. 

Wow bakit parang ikaw yung mukhang ga-graduate kesa sakin. Asar ni Sehun sa nakakatandang pinsan. Umirap na lang si Bakla.

Syempre. Need nya maging maganda today /kahit hindi na kailangan kase maganda na talaga sya/ kase makikita nya si Chanyeol. Ang kanyang minamahal na si Park Chanyeol. Charot. Hindi nga sya kilala non. Crush lang. Happy crush ganon. 

Alam nya naman kaseng never nyang maabot si Chanyeol. Bukod sa sobrang tangkad ni Daddy, sobrang yaman pa. Like isa yung family nya sa major shareholders ng school na pinag-aralan ni Sehun tapos Park Incorporated pa ang isa sa pinakamayaman at kilalang architectural firm dito sa Pilipinas. Tapos his sister Park Yoora, is a famous journalist, nanalo pa nga si Ate Yoora sa Peabody Awards eh. And then his parents, Chanyeols mother owns a 7-star Italian restaurant in NYC. Then yung father nya naman, CEO ng Park Inc. 

/Si Chanyeol yung CFO but then sabi sa business news, malapit na daw mag-step down ang papa ni Chanyeol./ Samantalang sya, isa lang hampaslupa. Charot. 

Una nyang nakita si Chanyeol sa isang event sa school nila. 4th year na si daddy sa course nyang architecture samantalang si Baekhyun ay 2nd year pa lamang sa course nyang BS Human Resource and Development Management.

Drummer si Chanyeol ng bandang Horsemen and they are set to perform 2 sets sa annual university festival para sa commemoration ng foundation day nito. And that night, habang nakatulala si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, he felt some familiarity. Parang kilala nya ito. Matagal na, pero hindi nya alam kung saan, kalian at paano. 

And that was the last time na nakita nya si Chanyeol in person. Ngayon na na lang ulit yung sumunod dahil hanggang stalk lang naman sya sa sns accounts ng lalaki. 

Hoy kuya Baek baka nakakalimutan mo, straight yan si Park. Duh? Pizza ang hanap nyan hindi hotdog.” Ingos ni Sehun. At idagdag na natin yun.

∞∞∞∞∞

“The western world is really different from our country, right hyung?” the young prince Bongrim said to his elder brother. 

They are currently walking down the streets of London. Gone with their royal robes and hats and boots. They are dressed like the typical western people, the normal ones. Not the ones who belong in the royal court.

But seriously, for Crown Prince Sohyeons opinion, its ridiculous. He still prefer their robes. Its much more comfortable and simple. They are already staying in London for a moon and a half, and Sohyeon already misses everyone he left in the palace. 

He misses the king, his beloved father and the queen, his mother, Queen Inyeol, who shed a lot of tears the night before he left. He misses everyone in his palace. Western people are so mysterious and liberated. And also, how can he not miss his quarters?

Sohyeon stopped when Bongrim stopped walking to buy a macaroon from a shop they passed. He busied himself to the carriages being drawn, to the ridiculous clothes being paraded in the streets like they are the most pleasant things in the world.

The crown prince got tired so he sat in the nearby chair outside the shop where Bongrim is buying his macaroons. 

A penny for your thoughts? A deep, husky and very manly voice spoke in front him. And there, the crown prince of the joseon dynasty, saw the most handsome person in his life.

The man sitting in front of him has sparkly pair eyes, gray sparkly pair of eyes and he as the nicest smile. He looks like someone from his country but the gray eyes will be the proof that hes not from joseon.

Im sorry? that was the words that came out of Sohyeons mouth. The stranger smiled before reaching out his hand.

“Good day, your highness. My name is Chanyeol.” The stranger said before flashing his nice smile.

∞∞∞∞∞

Ang gwapo gwapo ni Park Chanyeol ngayon. Well lagi naman syang gwapo pero for Baekhyun, mas gwapo sya ngayon. Iba yung aura. Iba yung dating. Sobrang daddy and all.

Baekhyun, nak, baka naman puro si Mr. Park ang kunan mo ng picture ha? Si Sehun ko yung gagraduate. Paalala ni Tita Oh.   
Hindi naman po tita Clarita. Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tawa. Ayaw na ayaw kase ng mama ni Sehun na tinatawag syang Clarita. Pang matanda raw. Eh matanda na naman sya eh diba.  
Claire nga! Itong batang ito! Isusumbong kita sa nanay mo. Kukurutin nya yung singit mo pag-uwi nun galing Korea. Banta ng tita nya. 

Magpinsan sila ni Sehun dahil magkapatid ang mga nanay nila. Pure Koreans sila na nag-migrate sa Pilipinas nung malugi yung company ng pamilya Byun. Tapos nung mag-high school si Baekhyun, bumalik yung mama nya sa Korea dahil nga namatay yung papa at wala nang gagastos para sa kanila. 

Sabi ng lolo nya nung buhay pa sya, descendant sila ng Cheongju Han clan, yung clan ng asawa ng 16th king joseon na si Queen Inyeol. So bali, may royal blood sya. Ayun, diba ang taray. Nung una nga ayaw nyang maniwala eh. Tapos nung nag-search sya nung huli nyang punta ng Korea, ayun, dun na naniwala si bakla.

Baekhyun, ayan na! Malapit na si Sehun ko! Tama nang kakatulala kay Mr. Park! bulong ni Tita Oh sa kanya. 

Kasabay ng pagtayo ni Tita Oh sa upuan ay ang pagtayo din ni Baekhyun para pumwesto sa gitna para kuhanan ng magandang picture si Sehun at Tita Oh. Nung tinawag na si Baekhyun, parang fansite si Baekhyun na sunod sunod sa pag-click ng camera hanggang sa makababa ng stage yung mag-ina.

Tapos syempre, konting stolen shots from Mr. Park. 

Bagsak si Baekhyun sa kama nya pag-akyat nya sa kwarto nya. Ang dami kaseng inimbita ni Tita Oh. Mula sa ka-nanay nya nung kinder si Sehun hanggang sa ka-nanay hanggang senior high. Nakakaloka. Sobrang dami ng tao.

Hindi kinaya ng mga katulong na kinuha ni Tita Claire for the day kaya naman tumulong na si Baekhyun sa paghuhugas ng mga pinggan at pagre-refill ng mga ulam. Bandang 11 ay natapos na din sa wakas. 

Pinatay ni Baekhyun ang ilaw sa kwarto nya at in-on ang speaker. He put on his sleep playlist. Hindi kase pwedeng walang tugtog bago matulog dahil madami syang napapanaginipan. Bago matapos ang Claire de Lune ay nakatulog na si Baekhyun. 

∞∞∞∞∞

“Hyung, who’s that?” Bongrim asked when he sat in front of his brother where a stranger sat few seconds ago.  
“He said he’s Park Chanyeol and hes a nephew of General Kang. Sohyeon explained.  
I never saw him though. Bongrim said.

He said he grew up in a village far from the capital and just stayed in Hanyang for a few moons before going here in the west. Crown prince Sohyeon explained, a smile is not leaving his beautiful face.  
Hyung, you are smiling. Bongrim noticed.   
Do you like him?   
Bongrim-ah.  
Hyung did you forget what father said? He said that you will set to choose a crown princess when we get back. 

∞∞∞∞∞

Malalakas na hikbi at sigaw ang bumungad kay Sehun at sa mama nya nang mapadaan sila sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. 

“Yeol-ah! Jigeum dangjang jumjihasibsio!”   
“Ma, si Kuya Baek.”   
“Kunin mo yung susi sa kwarto ko Sehun, bilis!” utos ni Mama Oh.

Tumakbo agad si Sehun para kunin ang susi. Rinig na rinig nya pa din ang sigaw ng kuya Baekhyun nya. 

Andwae! Abboji! Ulileul teona bonaejuseyo! Jebal. Abboji   
Baekhyun, nak, gising. Baekhyun. Nakiyugyog na rin Sehun para mas mabilis magising ang kuya nya. Pawis na pawis na ito at namamaos na ang boses, puno na rin ng luha ang buong mukha.   
Jebal geuleul jugiji maseyo.   
Baek, anak, gising. Nak.  
Tita sumisinok si Baekhyun nang magising habang hawak ang dibdib nya.  
Tita sila ulit. Tita bakit ganito? tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi nya alam kung sino si Sohyeon at si Yeol pero bakit lagi nyang napapanaginipan ang dalawang yon? Nagsimula yon nung five years old sya hanggang ngayon. At lagi din syang umiiyak kapag nagigising sya. Parang sobrang masakit sa kanya yung mga nangyayari dun sa dalawa na pati sya ay naaapektuhan.

His parents knew about the two dahil nga malimit nya itong mapanaginipan nung bata pa sya. Noon, kapag napapanaginipan nya yung dalawa, pag nagigising sya ay pumupunta agad sya sa kwarto ng parents nya. Pero nang mamatay ang papa nya at bumalik sa korea ang mama nya, kay tita Oh na sya laging lumalapit. Tumatabi sya sa kila Sehun pag nagigising sya sa madaling kaya naman Tita Oh always makes sure na hindi locked ang kwarto nila . 

Nung magbinata na sya, si tita Oh din ang nag advice na magplay sya ng relaxing music bago matulog para marelax ang utak nya. At ginawa yun ni Baekhyun kaya naman hindi na nya parating napapanaginipan ang dalawa. 

Masyado ka na naman atang napagod kaya napanaginipan mo ulit sila, Baekhyun.” Tita Oh explained. Tumango na lang si Baekhyun. Baka nga masyado na naman syang napagod. 

∞∞∞∞∞

Chanyeol’s room was a mess when the other horsemen got into his condo unit. Alcohol bottles everywhere, the living room is like a pig pen and what can anyone expect about the kitchen? Its like a garbage dump.

I really hate when Chanyeols place gets messy like this. Chen said while picking up the alcohol bottles scattered on the floor.

Yes, they have survived a lot of centuries and now learned to live with the human to look for Chanyeols consort. They cannot die, after all. They are cursed with youth and immortality.

Chanyeol? Where are you? Kai asked, scanning the whole room. When no one answered, they all proceeded to the room in the farthest side of the hall. He must be there. Chen opened the door and there, they found Chanyeol sleeping in front of a particular painting. Sohyeons Joseon painting. He was supposed to be Chanyeols consort but he died centuries ago before he could claim him.

The horsemen roamed their eyes around the room. It is filled with Sohyeons painting through the different lifetimes Chanyeol has managed to find him. So far now, there are almost 4 paintings of Sohyeon. One from Joseon, one from 1700 imperial China, where Sohyeon was reborn as a woman from a lower status, one from 1800 New York where Sohyeon was reborn as man, an artist, to be exact and the last is from 1900 Spain where Sohyeon was born as son of a noble man. 

Chanyeol managed to find all of Sohyeons reincarnation but he never had the chance to be with all of them. They all died even before Chanyeol could make them remember.

Hyeon-ah, eodiya? Chanyeol mumbled in his sleep.   
Jebal dangsineun boge haejuseyo   
Lets move him into his room. Yixing said and he and Kai lifted Chanyeol up and brought him into his room for the latter to sleep comfortably.   
Should we find Sohyeon for him? I pity Chanyeol for being like this. Kai said.   
No Kai, we cant. We cannot interfere in their lives. Chanyeol must find him alone or else, what happened in 1700 Sohyeon will happen again. Chen reminded and Yixing nodded to agree. 

1700 Sohyeon was a woman born in a lowly status named Hui in Imperial China. Yixing found him or rather her, and he led her to Chanyeol hoping for the former to finally become Chanyeols consort but then before Chanyeol could even ask her hand for marriage, Hui was raped and killed. 

The horsemen were frantic. They realized that they should never interfere with Chanyeol and Sohyeons destinies because something bad will happen.

Hyeon-ah. 

The 3 horsemen can still hear Chanyeol calling his consorts name. It must have been so painful for him. Chen sighed. They just want for Chanyeol to be happy. He deserved it. They all do, even though they did evil things before. 

∞∞∞∞∞

“Kuya Baek uwian mo nga ako ng caramel macchiato mamaya ha.” Paalam ni Sehun bago sya lumabas ng bahay. It’s Monday and may pasok sya.   
“Size?”   
“Venti. Tas iced ha.” Tumango si Baekhyun to acknowledge Sehun. 

He glanced at his wristwatch. 6:30 pa lang ng umaga. Maaga pa. 8am pa magbubukas yung café na pinagtatrabahuhan nya. Pwede pa syang dumaan ng Jollibee.

Baekhyun works as a store manager ng isa sa branches ng Starbucks sa Paseo de Sta. Rosa. Buti nga at nagkaroon ng vacant position doon kaya doon sya nailipat. Sobrang lugi kase sya sa pamasahe dahil taga Sta. Rosa, Laguna sya samantalang yung dating branch na pinagtatrabahuhan nya ay sa Alabang Hills pa. Bago mag 8am ay nagbukas na sila, as usual, madami na agad tao. Yung mga nag-jogging sa Greenfield city, mostly. 

Baekhyun decided na tumulong muna sa dalawang full timer nyang baristas na nasa counter. Pareho itong nagbu-brew ng orders kaya naman sya muna ang kumuha ng order ng susunod na customer. 

Good morning Sir, what can I get you? masigla nyang bati sa customer, his smile not leaving his face. Nagtanggal naman ng mask ang lalaki sa harap para sagutin sya. 

OH MY GOD.

As in oh my god talaga. Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun dahil oh my god nasa harap nya si Park Chanyeol. Mukhang kakagaling lang nito mag-jogging sa Greenfield City dahil medyo pawisan pa si Daddy. Shet sobrang yummy. Lord patawarin nyo po ako umagang-umaga gumagawa ako ng kasalanan.

Sohyeon 

Pardon sir? pigil na pigil yung kilig ni Baekhyun. /Hindi ka pwedeng kiligin. Working hours ngayon./

Grande iced Americano. Sabi nito. /Shet ang husky ng boses. Jusko mama. Isa itong tukso jusko tulungan nyo po ako./

Anything else, Sir?

No. 

What name will I- hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun yung sasabihin nya dahil nagsalita na si Daddy.

Chanyeol. 

That would be 135 pesos sir. Nag-abot naman si daddy ng 200 pesos and Baekhyun immediately did what he had to do. After nya maibigay yung change ay agad nyang ginawa yung coffee ni daddy. Wala pang 5 minutes ay tapos na sya. 

Iced Americano for Sir Chanyeol? he called. With extra love and care to brighten up your day, gusto nya pa sanang idagdag. Agad naming lumapit si daddy.

Thanks. and then nag-smile sya bago kunin yung coffee. 

NAG-SMILE SYA. 

/PWEDE NA KONG MAMATAY./

/JOKE LANG./

∞∞∞∞∞

The Crown Prince Sohyeon is enjoying the company of General Kang’s nephew. Grand Prince Bongrim can see that. His brother’s smiles were all over his face while talking to the generals nephew. And he doesnt like it. His brother is set to be wed when they come back to Korea. And he all know about his brothers preferences. Becoming close to that man is not good. 

Hyung, can we go back? My head aches. The Grand Prince told his elder brother. Crown Prince Sohyeon immediately stopped talking to Chanyeol and rushed to his brothers side.   
Are you alright? Thats what you get when I told to you sleep already but you are not listening to me. Come on, lets go home so that you can rest.   
Hyung, it hurts.   
I know. Chanyeol, Im afraid I have to go. My brothers head, aches. I have to attend to him. I enjoyed talking to you. Thank you. the crown prince said politely.   
You are most welcome, crown prince. Chanyeol said and he even kissed the crown princes hand which made Sohyeon blush like a young girl.   
Hyungnim~ it hurts so much. Bongrim whined.   
Good bye.   
See you around, my prince. The grand prince just frowned and tugged his brother away from the man. He is dangerous. And the crown prince should have to avoid him.

∞∞∞∞∞

“Sehun nakita ko sya. At nag-smile sya akin!” sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain ng dala nyang bigbite hotdog sandwich from 7eleven.   
“Kuya baka naman polite lang yung tao. Lahat binibigyan mo ng meaning kaya ka nasasaktan. Sehun said while sipping his caramel macchiato na nirequest nya sa kuya nya kaninang umaga.  
"Gago kase Sehun, gustong-gusto ko talaga yang si Chanyeol Park. Kung hindi lang yan straight, matagal ko na siyang sinunggaban. Kainis bakit ang cruel ng earth." Reklamo ni Baekhyun sa nakababatang pinsan. Napailing naman si Sehun.  
"Kuya Baek, alam mo namang fuck boy yang si Park. Bakit kaya hindi nalang siya gumaya sa friend niyang si Jongin my love so sweet, ano?"   
"Engot, Jongin's not any better. Mas malala pa nga siya eh. Duh. Kabi-kabila kaya girlfriends nyan nung college. Tsaka hindi naman umamin si Chanyeol na girlfriend nya yung mga yun eh." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Oo, fuckboy si Chanyeol nung college nila, kalat yun sa buong university dahil nga nagbabanda pero di naman umaamin si Chanyeol kung girlfriend/s nya ba yung mga babae.  
"Hay Sehun, bakit sa mga taong tulad pa nila tayo nagkagusto?" Isang malalim na buntong hininga lamang ang natanggap ni Baekhyun mula kay Sehun, meaning, suma-sang-ayon ito sa sinabi nya.  
Hoy kayong dalawa puro na naman lalaki yang usapan nyo. Ikaw ba Baekhyun eh naghapunan na? Bakit ganyan ang kinakain mo? At ikaw naman Sehun pang ilang kape mo na yan? Aba baka gusto mong kape na lang inumin buong buhay mo wag mo akong sinusubukan. Litanya ni Tita Oh. Natawa na lang sila ni Sehun.   
Nag-dinner na po ako tita. Sabi ni Baekhyun. Parang nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Tita Oh.  
Pagkatapos mo dyan, magpahinga ka na. At ikaw Oh Sehun, wag mo ngang pinupuyat ang kuya mo dahil may trabaho sya bukas. Baka naman gusto mong magsimula nang mag-apply ano? Baka lang naman. Pareho silang natawa ulit ni Sehun sa sarcasm ni Tita Oh.  
Tapos na ma. Inabsorb ako ng Park Inc. Sa kanila na ako magta-trabaho simula sa lunes. Happy but not surprised naman si Baekhyun. Sa Park Inc kase nag-internship si Sehun at alam nyang natural na magaling ang intern ang pinsan nya at alam nyang ia-absorb ito agad ng company lalo na at gumraduate pa ito with latin honors so hindi na sya na-surprise.  
Talaga anak?! Nakakatuwa naman! Pareho na kayong may trabaho. Galing mo Sehun ha! Tita Oh said.  
Of course, mama. I need to impress my crush kaya. At ayon nabatukan sya ni Mama Oh dahil don.  
Talandi ka talaga. Isusumbong kita sa tatay mo.   
Makapagsabi naman to ng impress kala mo parating nakikita si Jongin. Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. Ngumisi naman ang pinsan nya.  
Hello, boss ko kaya sya?   
Malandi ka.   
Pareho kayo. Wag na kayong magturuan. Kurutin ko kayo sa mga itlog nyo eh. Sabi ni Mama Oh which resulted to a loud laugh from the two of them.

∞∞∞∞∞

“Ah, crown prince Sohyeon. You never really fail to make my day better.” The crown prince smiled when he saw Chanyeol outside the place where they are currently staying. He looks so dashing today, as always.  
What are you doing here, Chanyeol? Sohyeon asked, his smile is never leaving his beautiful face. He cannot help but adorn his face with a smile because the latter deserves it. He deserves the crown princes precious smile.  
I think my feet brought me here, your highness, to see the sunshine. The generals nephew said which made the crown prince laugh.

If someone will see them right now, they will think that Chanyeol is courting Sohyeon. The way they talk to each other, the way Sohyeon laugh at what Chanyeol has said and the way Chanyeol smile while staring at Sohyeon, its like a cut out from a fairytale. 

Do you want to come with me, my crown prince? Sohyeon blushed upon the term my crown prince. Chanyeol rarely uses that endearment to him. Its always angel or sunshine. But hearing him call him my crown prince is a different thing.

It makes his heart beat very fast. It makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter. And it makes his cheeks burn.

Where?   
Anywhere where will out feet bring us as long as I am with you.”   
“Do I need to change?”  
“No, your highness. You are too perfect already.”

∞∞∞∞∞

“Where have you been Kai? Did you poison people’s minds to go into war again?” Chen asked when Kai appeared in front of them out of thin air.  
I had to. Or else I will vanish. Kai dropped some bullets in front of them. Another addition to his collection. The horseman of war used to collect memorabilia from the wars he caused and displays it in his private room.  
Lets see, what country? Yixing asked.  
Afghanistan and Britain. Quite a lot of work since the Afghans want to quit already. Kai replied, as if they are just talking about simple things. He puts the memorabilia in a glass cabinet and stares at it for a while.   
Youre so weird Kai. Chen then said.  
As if you do not collect things. Kai just replied, not really minding what the horseman of pestilence just said.   
I collect things, too. Yixing then shared.   
I know. You had the weirdest collection.   
I saw Sohyeon. 

The three other horsemen stopped on their tracks when they heard Chanyeol.

What? Where? What does he or she look like? Chen immediately asked, walking towards the horseman of death.  
He looks like his first self. The one from the joseon. The horseman of death replied.   
You need to work fast Chanyeol. Remember what the Reaper Minseok said. This life will be Sohyeons lasts before he ascended. If you manage to make him marry you before his soul gets by Grim Reaper, he will allow another reincarnation, if not, he will ascend to heaven when he dies. Yixing reminded. 

The horseman of death remembered the deal he did with Grim Reaper Minseok 2 centuries ago. The grim reaper gave him 2 more chance to prove his love for the crown prince Sohyeon by letting him be reincarnated for 2 more times before he ascends. 

But then, the horseman of death should make Sohyeon marry before he dies or else, the crown prince’s soul will ascend in his fifth reincarnation. 

“I don’t forget, Yixing.” 

∞∞∞∞∞

Its morning again and naka-abang na naman ang ever maharot na si Baekhyun for his daddy na bumili ng coffee. Syempre every day na syang naka abang kase malay nya ba kung everyday nagja-jogging sa Greenfield City si Daddy Chanyeol diba. Sobrang yummy pa naman ni Daddy kaya feel nya ay naging hobby na nito ang mag-work out. Kaya ayon, everyday pumapasok sya na pak na pak ang kilay pati eye makeup and syempre, pinapaligo nya ang acqua di pharma para naman mahumaling din sa kanya si Chanyeol.

Baek, sino iniintay nyo? tanong ng isa sa mga morning shift nyang barista na si Wendy. 3 ang barista nya na naka-assign sa opening pero kapag masyadong maraming customers ay tumutulong na sya.

Yung daddy nya. Si Yerim ang sumagot non. Aba itong babaitang ito kabata-bata kung ano-anong lumalabas sa bunganga.

Hoy Yerim Kim yang bibig mo, pasmado yan ha. Baka ipasok kita sa winterhalter makita mo. Tumuwa lang ang dalaga. Para bang sanay na sanay sa katarayan ng baklita nilang boss.

Sino yung daddy ni Baek? tanong naman ni Seulgi. Very innocent ang isang ito kaya hindi nya alam kung bakit naing close kina Wendy at Yerim.

Si Sir Chanyeol. Ay speaking of. Napalingon sya sa pinto at positive. 

Daddy is here.

And nag-jogging ulit sya sa Greenfield City based sa itsura nito na sweaty and sparkly. Agad na pinanlakihan ni Baekhyun si Yerim ng mata ng akmang kukunin nito ang order ni Chanyeol.

Aba hindi sya nagsi-skin care ng 5 steps gabi-gabi para lang hindi mapansin ng daddy Chanyeol nya no. 

Good morning sir? The usual? tanong nya ng ngiting-ngiti. Syempre, need to impress Mr. Park with billion won smile. Won kase Korean sila ano ba.

Yes please. Sagot naman nito. Medyo nailang nga si Baekhyun nang mahuli nyang nakatitig sa kanya si Chanyeol na para bang specimen sya at si Chanyeol yung magda-dissect sa kanya.

Ramdam nya yung titig ni Chanyeol na parang tumatagos sa buong pagkatao nya but kita nya din ang lungkot at longing sa magagandang mata ng binatang kaharap.

Dont you remember me? 

∞∞∞∞∞

“Kuya baka gutom ka lang kanina. Mali yung pagkakarinig mo.” Sabi ni Sehun habang nagpa-plantsa ng polo shirt na gagamitin nito sa lunes. Sya naman ay nag-aayos ng mga resibo. Hindi nya kase natapos kanina kaya naman inuwi nya na lang.  
“Hindi Se. Tinanong nya talaga ako kung naalala ko sya. Rinig nga nung mga barista eh. Depensa ni Baekhyun. Kakalinis nya lang ng tenga nya that morning kaya impossible na mali yung pagkakarinig nya.

Hanggang ngayon ay hindi nya pa rin maintindihan kung bakit tinanong sya ng ganun ni Chanyeol. Sobrang lungkot pa ng boses nito. 

Kuya, try nyo kayang mag-usap na dalawa kesa ako yung tinatanong mo ano? Pano ako makaka generate ng isasagot ko sayo sa tingin mo? sarkastikong sabi ni Sehun. Aba itong batang ito talaga. Ang sarap plantsahin ng baba.  
Masunong sana yang damit mo punyeta ka. Ipapa-ban kita sa Starbucks makita mo. Ingos nya bago iniwan si Sehun sa kwarto nito. 

Inistalk muna ni Baekhyun ang Instagram ni Chanyeol bago sya matulog. Wala lang, hobby nya na yun since college. He likes to look at Chanyeols face na para bang kilalang-kilala nya ito. Na para bang matagal na silang nagkita. Na para bang naging parte si Chanyeol ng last life nya.

Haynako Baekhyun. Pagod ka lang. Oo tama. Pagod lang sya.

∞∞∞∞∞

Chanyeol brought the crown prince in a secluded library in the woods, where beautiful masterpieces can be found because he found out that the crown prince likes to read in his spare time. When he looked at him, he can see how the crown prince’s eyes sparkle with happiness.   
Oh, Chanyeol, how did you find this place? This is very beautiful! Sohyeon exclaimed as his amused eyes roam the place. 

Even though it is in the middle of the woods, it is very well maintained. The shelves are clean and free from dust, the chairs and tables looks like new, it smells like lavender everwhere and the whole place is just so beautiful. 

A good friend of mine told me about this place and I just thought that you would like to visit since you love reading. He explained to the amused prince.

Sohyeon smiled so wide before running away from Chanyeol towards the first shelf he came across. His eyes carefully read the titles of the books before getting 4 books and slumping himself in a nearby couch. Chanyeol watches the crown prince drown into the book he is reading. He is so contented seeing him smile and laugh on what he is reading.

And he cannot wait for him to be his consort. He will make him his king. He will give him everything. He will make him happy no matter what.

∞∞∞∞∞

“Baek, malapit na tayong mag-close. Hindi pa di umaalis yung daddy nyo oh. Nakailang coffee na sya since kanina. Mag-last call ka na Seulgi.” Sabi sa kanya ni Yerim habang nagpupunas ng sink. Pansin nga nya. Kanina pa kasing 7pm si Chanyeol sa café at malapit nang mag-10 kaya malapit na silang mag-close.   
Si. Baek na lang. sabi naman ni Seulgi.  
Inuutusan mo ko? sarcastic nyang tanong kay Seulgi.  
Baek, lapitan mo na. Di ako makapag-ayos ng tables eh. Sabi naman ni Wendy. Pabebe kunwari si Baekhyun na ayaw nya kase dalagang pilipina sya syempre pero sa huli pumayag din sya kase hello, it is an opportunity kaya. 

Wag kang kakakabahan. Wag kang uutot. Wag kang mabubulunan. Wag kang madadapa. Yan ang bilin ni Baekhyun sa sarili nya habang naglalakad palapit kay Chanyeol. Dahan-dahan. Maingat na maingat. 

Good evening sir, any last order because we are about to close the bar in 30 minutes? tanong nya sa lalaki. Tumingin naman sa kanya si Chanyeol. Ma, ma ang pogi talaga ma.  
What time will you be going home? I want to take you for a date? Kahit late na? pulang-pula ang mukha ni Baekhyun panigurado.   
Sir tangina nyo. Wag nyo akong jino-joke. 

Masama ang mukha ni Baekhyun habang nakatanaw sa labas. Nasa rooftop sya ng bahay nila. Nagpapahangin at iniisip yung sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina. Hindi pa rin sya makapaniwala na the ever great and straight Park Chanyeol is asking him for a date. Tangina hindi nya alam kung panaginip ba to or nasa isang gag show sya or what. Matapos kase nyang mag-walk out kay Chanyeol ay sinabihan nya si Yerim na paalisin na si Chanyeol kahit customer pa sya. 

Aba below the belt kaya yung sinabi nya. Oo hes gay pero hes not stupid. 

∞∞∞∞∞

Sohyeon and Chanyeol’s dates became often that lead to the two meeting almost everyday. And that only means danger to Grand Prince Bongrim. His hyung should not engage to anyone because he will have a crown princess in a few days time. 

The letter from their father stating that they have to come back already just arrive yesterday, while his brother was out with Chanyeol again. The war with the Manchus just ended and their kingdom won. Right now, the people of Joseon are celebrating victory and their father wants them to come back as soon as possible to start the crown princess selection. 

Grand Prince Bongrim already packed his things. Hes just waiting for his brother to come back from his date so the crown prince can also pack his things. 

The Grand Prince waited until sundown and thats he can finally see his brother in front of the gates, bading his goodbyes to Chanyeol. He immediately went to his brother to tell him the good news. 

Hyung! We won! Father wants us to come back already. The grand prince said. But no smile was seen in front of the crown prince. 

Going back means the end of his wonderful relationship with Chanyeol. 

Are you not happy hyung? the younger asked. The older shook his head to disagree. 

Of course I am happy. I can finally see father and mother! And thee kingdom is finally safe. the crown prince tried to make his voice enthusiastic but he failed.

Well, pack your things! Were going in the first trip tomorrow. 

That night, the crown prince wrote a letter to his lover, saying his goodbyes and wishing that they had more time together. He also thanked him for all the wonderful things they shared together. Sohyeon wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes when he managed to finish the letter. 

This is the end. The end of everything theyve shared. The end of his happiness. Now he have to go back pretending that he likes women for the sake of the king. Now, he have to sacrifice his happiness.

The crown prince and the grand prince arrived in Hanyang after a week. They are both exhausted thats why the supposed to be welcoming party for the two of them will gonna be held tomorrow. 

That night, Sohyeon wept like a child while staring at the only painting he had with Chanyeol. He got this from a street artist in London when they are roaming the streets together. They both look so inlove. 

Chanyeol, I miss you. Please, follow me here. He whispered into the dark night before closing his eyes and trying to sleep in the sorrow.

Sohyeon woke up very early, earlier than the usual time that his eunuch normally arrive. Maybe he is adjusting too the time difference from he just came from. Before the sun comes up, Eunuch Im is inside his room instructing the court ladies what to do. Sohyeon followed like he is a puppet. His heart is still heavy. He misses Chanyeol.

The sun is already up when they approached the grand balcony of the kings palace where their welcoming party is being held at the moment. He can see the ministers and their wives, the scribes, eunuchs, even general Park is there. But Sohyeon cannot see even Chanyeols shadow. 

He sat in his place and watched as the dancers entertain everyone and as the performers finish their performance. He is answering when he is asked and smiling when someone is talking to him but then he can still feel the emptiness. He wants to see Chanyeol. He wants him. Only him.

Sohyeon is lost his hope that Chanyeol will appear today so he retired from the party. He told Eunuch Im and his court ladies to remain to get the gifts for him. While the crown prince is walking to his quarters, he noticed that someone is following him. So he took a different route. If someone is after him, he must know who he is. 

Thats why he went to his greenhouse. He drew his sword from an armor displayed there and held it tight. He will fight, no matter what. 

Whos there?! Show yourself! he yelled. Moments later, a man covered in black ninja clothing appeared in front of him. He was about to slash his sword to the man but then he was shocked when he removed his mask.  
Did I scared you my love? Sohyeon dropped his sword and immediately hugged the man who spoke.  
You did! How did you get here?! Why did you have to follow me like a ninja and not just come to my palace you idiot?! he yelled at Chanyeol. The latter just laughed and kissed the forehead of the angry crown prince.   
“I miss you, Sohyeon. I’m sorry if it took me a while to follow you here in Hanyang.” 

∞∞∞∞∞

Mabigat pa rin ang loob ni Baekhyun kinabukasan. Buti na lang rest day nya ngayon so he decided to come to the north to visit his best friend, Kyungsoo na area coffee master sa isang Starbucks reserve store somewhere in Makati. 

Dahil tinatamad syang dalhin yung sasakyan nya, he just took the public transpo. Makakatulog pa sya sa byahe. Hindi nya rin sinabihan si Kyungsoo na pupunta sya dahil he wants to surprise his very busy bff. Ilang beses na kse syang nagtry na tumawag last night pero mukhang busy si bakla at hindi sinasagot kahit isang tawag nya.

Maganda yung mood ni Baek nang makarating sa reserve store but umasim yon bigla nang makita nya si Chanyeol na nagkakape sa isang table. Hes with 3 other guys. Tangina coincidence ba to or what?

Pumila na si Baekhyun and luckily, it was Kyungsoo who took his order na venti iced caramel macchiato with extra pump of vanilla syrup. Nagchika muna sila sandali ni Soo while he was making his macchiato and while talking with bff, palihim na sumusulyap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Parang sobrang pumogi sya today samantalang kakakita nya pa lang sa lalaki kahapon.

Kyungsoo took a fifteen minute break muna to accommodate him. Nag-stay sila medyo may distance sa table nila Chanyeol and company dahil nga yamot pa rin si Baek sa daddy nya. 

Hoy bakit naman dito tayo? Ipapakilala pa naman kita sa boyfriend ko. Akalain mo yun sabay pa kayong pumunta sa akin. Ang haba talaga ng hair ko. Pang-iingit ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman kinaiingitan ni Baek dahil nga yamot sya kay Chanyeol at as much as possible ayaw nyang makita yung daddy long legs na yon. Isa pa kakapa-semi kalbo lang ni Kyungsoo kahapon.

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun nang hatakin sya, literal, ni Kyungsoo papunta sa table nila daddy long legs. He can clearly see Chanyeol now. Sobrang gwapo walang pinagbago. Kyungsoo sat beside his boyfriend named Jongin [hindi yung crush ni Sehun na Jongin okay] so walang choice si Baekhyun but to sit beside Chanyeol. Yung isang vacant seat kase sa tabi ni Shixun is for his boyfriend na bumili lang ng crispy chicken fillet sandwich sa Mcdo na malapit. 

Sohyeon napatingin sya sa nagsalita sa harap nya. Mahina yung pagkakasabi but he heard it clearly. That guy who sat beside Shixun, must be his boyfriend, said the name that has been in his dreams for a very long time.   
Sorry, tinawag mo akong Sohyeon? tanong ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend ni Shixun. Parang nagulat naman ito maging si Chanyeol at Jongin. But then nagsmile naman after.   
Uh, sorry kamukha mo kase yung kakilala ko. I thought it was you. Im Jongdae nga pala. Kim Jongdae. You are Baekhyun right? Yung sa taga Starbucks Nuvali na dinadayo pa ni Chanyeol?   
Wala talagang preno yung bibig mo, babe. Sabi nung kaibigan ni Chanyeol while laughing at him. When Baekhyun looked at him, medyo namumula si Daddy Long Legs. Kinikilig ba sya? Ihhh wag ganun kashe. 

Saglit Byun Baekhyun. You are not marupok. You are not marupok. Repeat 100 times.

Jongdae nga. Sabi na lang ni Chanyeol bago nagopen ng phone nya. Grabe sobrang stiff ni Baekhyun ngayon kung titingnan sya kase sobrang nga syang kinikilig, kinakabahan and all at the same time. Grabe iba yung feeling ng patagong nilalandi nya lang si Daddy at sa ngayon na katabi nya na.

After Kyungsoos 15 minute break, Baekhyun volunteered to stay sa store dahil nga maaga naman ang out ni Kyungsoo since opener sya. Good thing Soo brought a book with him. Nagpaalam na rin kase sila Chanyeol na papasok na daw sa office.

Beks, kinilig ka no. Halatang-halata eh. Yang mukha mo pulang-pula. Grabe since college di ka pa din nakaka-move on. Tukso ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Umirap na lang si Baekhyun bago sumubo ng waffle.  
Kyungsoo nga!

\--

Legit ba yan?! tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun habang naglalakad-lakad sila sa SM by the Bay sa MOA. Halos magtitili si Kyungsoo habang niyuygyog si Baekhyun.   
Soo nga! Nahihilo na ako sa yugyog mo! saway ni Baekhyun. Dumiretso sila Giligans para kumain.   
Pero puta kala ko straight si Chanyeol? Diba nung college? Puro babae naman dine-date nya. Tas biglang inaya ka mag-date? Oh my gosh. This is so!!!! Bakla Im so happy for you! Finally hindi ka na virgin forever! sabi ni Kyungsoo causing the other diners to look at them. Napayuko na lang si Baekhyun. Nakakahiya talagang kasama si Do Kyungsoo.   
Pero Soo tinarayan ko sya-  
Wow ang ganda mo naman ikaw na nga tong dinayo sa Nuvali ikaw pa nagtaray. Wow. Just. Wow. The audacity of Byun Baekhyun. Umirap pa si Kyungsoo bago uminom sa iced tea nya.   
Ayun na nga Soo. Anong gagawin ko huy?   
Edi mag-sorry ka. Puntahan mo sa office nila. Dalhan mo ng coffee tas blueberry cheesecake. Ayon tapos harutin mo na din aba dyan ka magaling diba.” 

∞∞∞∞∞

“I remember him, Chanyeol. He used to go the same university with us few years ago” Jongdae said while the four of them is in Chanyeol’s office.   
“You knew?! Why didn’t you tell me?! I should’ve married him years ago! Chanyeol yelled at Jongdae who just laughed.  
I told you but you didnt believed me. And also, I also thought that maybe its not him. But have you heard what he asked me? He asked me if I called him Sohyeon. I can hear his thoughts. He dreams about you and Sohyeons joseon life. Its haunting him for a long time. You really need to make him remember Chanyeol. Jongdae shared.   
I should really make a move before its too late. Chanyeol said with finality.

He will marry Baekhyun or Sohyeon as fast as he can. He will not let reaper Minseok ascend Sohyeons soul.

Chanyeol went to his private room and stared at Sohyeons portrait throughout the centuries. His eyes. His eyes never changed. He still had those chocolate brown eyes that made his world stop.

Soon, my love. Well be together soon.

∞∞∞∞∞  
Sohyeon and Chanyeol met in the market when every one in the palace is asleep. They continued what they were doing when they were still in the west. Except that they cannot hold each other’s hands here in Hanyang because the king does not allow homosexual relationships. 

And thats what Sohyeon is afraid about. He will be choosing a crown princess soon in the crown princess selection. The Queen Dowager Jaui is facilitating the selection. And a week after, he will meet the candidates. 

Why are you sad my love? What are you thinking? Chanyeol asked while they are walking towards, looking for something to buy.  
The queen dowager is facilitating the crown princess selection and I dont want it to happen. I dont want to marry a crown princess. I want to marry you. the crown prince said. Chanyeol held his hand tight and kissed Sohyeons palm.   
I will not let it happen, love. I will have to die first. He said, assuring the crown prince. Sohyeon is his too begin with. He is the payment he asked from the king to win against the Manchus. That old man may have sent him away but he will not let anyone marry his Sohyeon because chaos will ensue if that happens.  
Im afraid, Chanyeol. What if my father send someone to kill you when they found out? the crown princes voice is full of worry.   
We will runaway then, my love. We will come back to London. We can live happily there. Chanyeols voice has calmed the crown prince the fear of him and Chanyeol being discovered by his father still never leaves his mind. 

Please. No. Please let our love be. Please let us live.

∞∞∞∞∞

Habol ni Baekhyun ang paghinga nya. Nananaginip na naman sya. Si Sohyeon at si Yeol ulit. Tulad ng panaginip nya noong isang gabi. Umiiyak si Sohyeon habang nagmamakaawa sa kung sino mang kausap nya. Samantalang si Yeol ay malapit nang bitayin. 

At tulad ng laging nangyayari, umiiyak si Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon. Hindi nya pa rin alam kung sino ang dalawang taong yon. Pero sa ngayon, may kilala na syang makakasagot ng mga tanong nya. Si Jongdae. Yung isa sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Tinawag sya nitong Sohyeon. Hindi sya pwedeng magkamali. 

Nang medyo umayos ay kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone nya at hinanap sa facebook si Jongdae at agad na in-add. In-accept naman sya agad nito. 

Baekhyun Byun: Hi! Can I ask you something? I think masasagot mo yung mga tanong ko.

Pakapalan na ng mukha, yes.

Kim Jongdae: hi baek! Yes ano yun?  
Baekhyun Byun: sino si sohyeon at yeol? Bakit mo ako tinawag na sohyeon?  
Kim Jongdae: I really cannot answer that. you can ask chanyeol yourself. Hell be very willing to answer you, baek.   
Baekhyun Byun: bakit? Kilala mo sila. Please answer me.   
Kim Jongdae: I cant baek. Sorry.

Bumagsak ang balikat ni Baekhyun. Akala nya masasagot ni Jongdae yung mga tanong na gusto nyang mahanapan ng kasagutan. Pero bakit sinabi nito na masasagot ni Chanyeol yon? Possible ba na yung Chanyeol sa panaginip nya at yung Chanyeol ngayon ay iisa?

With that thought, Baekhyun made a decision na pumunta sa office nila Chanyeol after his work. Siguro naman ay nandun pa yun. Tho, hindi nya alam kung nasan yung office ni Chanyeol. 

\--

4pm pa ang out ni Baekhyun pero super anxious na sya. Sa Alabang daw yung office nila Chanyeol sabi ni Kyungsoo. Kaya naman pagka-out na pagka-out nya ay nagdrive agad sya papunta sa Alabang.

He arrived in front of his office building after an hour dahil medyo ma-traffic sa SLEX. Kabado syang pumasok until he reached the lobby. Agad nyang hinanap si Chanyeol sa receptionist and parang hes expecting him kase pinaakyat agad sya office nito. 

Chanyeol is busy reviewing some documents when he arrived pero nakakapagtaka na inentertain agad sya nito. Wow jowa lang. Char. 

Lets date. Sabi pa nito. Syempre kinilig si Baekhyun. Halata yon dahil namumula na sya. Tangina kase lakas makapagpakilig amputa diba.  
Where? he asked.   
Movie? San mo ba gusto? tanong nito.   
Ikaw bahala. He said shyly. 

Their first date went good. Nanood sila ng movie, kumain ng samgyupsal and they even rode the carousel sa festival mall. Pinagtitinginan nga sila dahil sa laki ni Chanyeol tapos sasakay ng carousel na pambata, talaga mapapatingin ka.

That night, Baekhyun dreamt of Sohyeon and Yeol again.

∞∞∞∞∞

“The queen dowager has chosen the next crown princess.” His eunuch informed him. The crown prince is shocked  
“From which clan?” the crown prince asked.  
“Lady Yoo Ran of the Gyeongju Han clan, your highness.” Sohyeon held his fist. This cannot be happening. He will not get married to that girl. He will only marry Chanyeol.

When he dismissed his eunuch, Sohyeon left his quarters to go to Chanyeol. Luckily, Chanyeol is just going to sleep when he arrived.

Chanyeol, my love. Help me, juseyo. Let us runaway now please. I dont want to get married to the selected crown princess. I only want you. Juseyo, Chanyeol-ah. The crown prince is crying. His beautiful face is being covered with tears. Chanyeol wiped the tears coming from the crown princes eyes.

“Do you really want to runaway with me?” he asked the crying prince in front of him.  
“Yes. I do.”  
“Tomorrow, I’ll meet you in the euigyeong pavilion. Before midnight. We will runaway my love.” Chanyeol said. The crown prince smiled. Finally.

∞∞∞∞∞

Naulit ng naulit yung mga dates nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Minsan sya yung pumupunta sa office ni Chanyeol pero madalas eh sya yung pinupuntahan ni Chanyeol sa Nuvali. Katulad ngayon, stucked sila sa Paseo kase traffic sa sobrang lakas ng ulan. Pupunta dapat silang taft para magbar pero sobrang lakas ng ulan kaya naman Baekhyun decided na sa bahay na lang nila sa tumuloy since mag-isa lang si Baekhyunn dahil nasa Surigao si Auntie Claire at Sehun.  
Dapat kasama sya kaya lang one week yon kaya hindi na lang nag-go. Hindi naman sya mahilig mag-swimming eh.  
Sa ngayon, siguro, mag-boyfriend na sila. Ewan. Wala kasing label. Hirap tuloy i-check kainis.

Here, use mo muna yung damit ni Sehun since hindi naman sayo kasya yung mga damit ko. He said as he hands Chanyeol as shirt na nakuha nya sa cabinet ni Sehun. Nagbihis naman si Chanyeol habang sya eh naligo.

Paglabas ni Baekhyun, nakaupo na si Chanyeol sa kama. Shit, cuddle time na. Charot.

Yeol, cuddle. He demanded. Tumawa naman si Chanyeol bago humiga. Agad naming sumunod si Baekhyun. He snuggled beside Chanyeols warm body. Kasyang kasya sya sa braso nito.

Baekhyun smiled. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng ganito. Theyre both quiet habang pinakikinggan yung pagpatak ng ulan sa labas. Nakahiga lang si Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol while Chanyeol is playing with his hair.

Ano tayo? lakas loob na tanong ni Baekhyun. Na dapat hindi nya na tinanong dahil baka masaktan sya sa magiging sagot ni Chanyeol. Ayan na naman baekhyun hindi makuntento eh kaya ka nasasaktan.  
What do you want us to be? balik na tanong nito sa kanya. Ano nga ba? Ano nga bang gustong mangyari ni Baekhyun sa kanilang dalawa. Theyve been dating for 3 months now already tapos wala silang label. Gusto nya boyfriends na sila pero gusto kaya yun ni Chanyeol  
G-gusto ko b-boyfriends tayo he said in a very soft voice. Yung inaudible na.  
Sige. Boyfriends na tayo. Hi boyfriend. Chanyeol said. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun. WOW GANON LANG YON?!!!! BOYFIRENDS NA SILA?! GANON LANG?!  
Ha? yun na lang yung nasabi ni Baekhyun. Ni hindi nya matingnan si Chanyeol.  
Ayaw mo ba? Chanyeol asked.   
Hinde! Gusto ko! Walang bawian kundi papauwiin kita! banta nya kaya tumawa naman si Chanyeol before kissing his forehead. Grabe Baekhyun ang swerte mong bakla ka. Grabe talaga may niligtas ka ba noon?

∞∞∞∞∞

Nagising si Chanyeol sa sigaw ni Baekhyun. He’s calling for him. And he’s speaking the native Hangeul. He’s dreaming about the past.

“Aniyo! Yah! Let go of him! I’m the crown prince!” tandang-tanda ni Chanyeol lahat ng mga sinisigaw ni Baekhyun ngayon. How the guards pushed him away towards the crown prince. How they hold his dear prince like he was nothing. Their calloused hands are piercing his crown princes delicate skin.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si baekhyun and he tried hugging the smaller to calm him. Butil buti na ang pawis nito at halos namamaos na yung boses. 

Ssshhhh. Baek. Im here. Nandito na ako. He said. Pilit nyang kinukulong sa yakap nya si Baekhyun para kumalma ito and it worked. Baekhyun stopped screaming and crying.  
Baek, gising. He then said, Unti-unting minulat ni Baekhyun yung mga mata nya at yumakap nang sobrang higpit kay chanyeol.  
Yeol bakit ganon? Kamukha at kapangalan mo yung napapanaginipan ko? Yeol bakit? Sino sila? Sino si Sohyeon? he asked habang humihikbi. He cannot tell Baekhyun the truth. Its one of the conditions. Baekhyun must marry him for him.  
Hindi ko sila kilala. He lied.  
No. Hindi pwedeng hindi mo sila kilala. Jongdae said ikaw lang ang makakapagsabi kung sino sila. Please tell me. Im so tired of seeing them in my dreams. Im so tired yeol.

Seeing Sohyeon cry centuries ago, made him weak. And now, seeing Baekhyun cry in front him did the same. He never likes to see any version of Sohyeon crying. But then, he has to follow the cnditions that damned reaper gave him or else, all the centuries worth of his hardwork will fall into nothing.

∞∞∞∞∞

“Aniyo! Yah! Let go of him! Don’t you know me?! I’m the crown prince!” Sohyeon’s voice echoed in the whole Euigyeong pavilion. The royal guards are restraining him hard and they are already beating up Chanyeol.

He cannot do anything but to scream and scream and scream.

Bring him to the prison. Sohyeon stopped screaming when he heard a voice spoke behind him. Its his brother, Bong Rim.  
Bong rim-ah help me. Help me. I want to go please. You can have the crown. Just please let us go. I promise we will never come back. I promise. Just please let us go. Sohyeon said between his tears. His voice is cracked and his face is already soaked with salty liquid.  
Let go of the crown prince-  
Kamsahamnida Bong Rim-ah. Kamsahamnida.   
And escort him back to his quarters. He shall never leave until this man is punished for high treason and kidnapping the crown prince.   
Bong Rim! Yah! Andwae! What are you doing? Bong Rim! Bong Rim! the guards escorted the screaming crown prince back to his quarters.   
The locked the door from the outside and left him with no one but himself. The windows are locked from the outside too. Theres no way to escape.

Abboji! Jeonha! Jeonha! Juseyo! Abboji! Sohyeon screamed until his last voice fade away. He screamed until morning. He even slept on the cold floor after screaming and crying repeatedly.

Sohyeon woke up with a hard slap hitting his face. 

Is it true?! You are running away? With that man?! You are leaving the kingdom for that peasant?! the kings loud and old voice echoed in the whole quarters. No one dared to talk or even move.  
I love him, abboji. Another hard slap hit his face.  
Coming to the west is a mistake. Take him out and let him see him. Sohyeon lift his head.

Finally.

He will finally see him. 

The royal guards brought him inside the Euigyeong pavilion. There he found the almost lifeless Chanyeol. Blood is smeared all over his face and his clothes. He cannot even open his eyes.

What did you do to him?!  
When your brother told me that youve been going out strangely, I never gave an attention because I thought you are just having fun with Western gisaengs but I was wrong. You are having fun this lowly peasant. With a man! What a disgrace to our family and to the kingdom! Is that what you learned in the west? Committing yourself into a man?! Is that it, Sohyeon?! Sohyeon just cried. 

Why is this happening to him? All his life he thought that being a crown is such a great privilege because he always gets what he wants but now, he realized, its a curse.

I will let you choose, Sohyeon. You will marry Lady Yoo Ran and this man will be exiled from Joseon or you will die along with this man? Sohyeons eyes widened. H-his father is willing to kill him because he fell in love with a man?  
Y-you are going to kill me? A-abboji he whispered.  
I will never let the whole Joseon know about what you did. You are a shame. You two should be stoned to death. Our values never taught us to be like that but what happened to you?  
Abboji jebal   
Kill the peasant and afterwards, feed the poison to the crown prince.   
Abboji please let us leave please. We will never come back and set foot to Joseon again. Jebal jebal 

But the king heed no attention to the pleads of his first born. On the stamp of his foot, the mercenary chopped Chanyeols head off.

CHANYEOOOOOOOL!!!!!! Sohyeon screamed as loud as he can and tried to break off from the hold of the guards.  
Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Andwae!!!! 

While Sohyeon screams in despair, the king gave the signal to feed the poison to him. Themguards held him tight, as if they are breaking his bones. And 2 court court ladies made sure that his mouth is open. Kim-sanggung, the kings highest ranking court lady poured the poison into his mouth, making sure that nothing goes out.

When Sohyeon swallowed the poison, the guards and court ladies let go of him and let him die, slowly. 

Sohyeon crawled to the lifeless body of his lover before holding his hand.

Sa-rangham-nida... 

It was the crown princes last words before the poison finally took effect on his body.

∞∞∞∞∞

“Stop the dreams, Minseok. We are getting married.” Chanyeol told the evil reaper when he visited him.  
“Oh really?” the reaper asked before smiling.  
“Stop the dreams.” A ball of fire is forming in his hand, ready to be aimed.  
“Oh I will.” He said. A devilish smile is formed in his lips before he vanished.

∞∞∞∞∞

Mabilis. 

Yun lang ang masasabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sya sa band na nasa kamay nya. Kanina lang ay niyaya na sya ni Chanyeol na magpakasal after 10 months of dating. Sa sobrang tuwa ay hindi na yon narealize ni Baekhyun kaya um-oo na lang sya.

Pero tangina kase. Si Chanyeol yun. Mahal nya si Chanyeol. Malinaw yun sa kanya. Mahal nya si Chanyeol kaya pumayag sya magpakasal dito. Mahal nila ang isat isa. Laging pinaparamdam sa kanya yun ni Chanyeol.

Baks ikakasal na ako! Balita ni Baekhyun sa Kyungsoo. Tumili naman si Kyungsoo ng pagka-lakas lakas.   
Tangina ka mauunahan mo pa kami! Kelan?!

∞∞∞∞∞

Ayaw pumayag ni Chanyeol na next year na sila magpakasal para mapaghandaan. Kaya naman ngayon, nagda-drive sya papunta sa opisina ni Chanyeol dahil doon na daw sila magpapakasal. Kakatawag lang sa kanya. Ayaw pa nga sana nyang pumayag but then mapilit si Chanyeol and he also promised na magpapakasal sila ayon sa gusto ni Baekhyun next year kaya naman pumayag na sya.

Galing pa syang duty and nagda-drive sya papunta sa Alabang. Nasa SLEX na sya ngayon and hes singing his favorite song, UN Village. 

Excited na sya na masaya na hindi nya alam. Kahit civil pa lang yung magiging kasal nila. Syempre ikakasal na sya kay Chanyeol. Ang love his dreams! Ang kinaadikan nya nung high school! Eto na papakasalan nya na! Parang dati nagpapantasya lang sya tapos ngayon, tangina hes going to be Baekhyun B. Park in less than an hour.

Nasa may MCX na si Baekhyun when his phone rang. Nasa kabilang seat yon kaya naman inabot nya pero unexpectedly, naitulak nya iyon kaya nahulog.

His phone kept on ringing kaya naman yumuko na si Baekhyun para kunin yung phone nya. Pero hindi nya napansin na may truck sa likod nya na sobrang bilis ng patakbo and it hit straight to Baekhyuns car.

Bumangga naman ang kotse ni Baekhyun sa isa pang sasakyan,

Sobrang lakas ng impact. At dahil expressway yon, ilang sasakyan ang nagkabangga-bangga.

∞∞∞∞∞

“Soo, wala pa sya. Sabi ni Baek he will arrive before 6. I tried calling him but he’s not answering.” Alalang sabi ni Chanyeol.  
"Malay mo natraffic lang!"  
“Chanyeol, someone’s here.” Bulong sa kanya ni Jongdae. 

"You lost Chanyeol. I can finally ascend his soul."


End file.
